The invention relates to self-igniting torches and lighters such as propane, butane, mixed gas or MAPP fueled torches and butane lighters that use a source of fuel that is ignited by a spark generated by, for example, a piezoelectric igniter (collectively “torches”). Such torches are used for heating, brazing, welding and the like and such lighters are commonly used in household applications for lighting fireplaces, grills and the like.
Self-igniting torches and lighters typically include a trigger or push button ignition that when depressed, releases a flow of fuel under pressure into a burn tube and simultaneously activates the igniter to create a spark that ignites the fuel in the burn tube. The ignited fuel creates a steady flame at the end of the burn tube that can be used in a variety of heating/lighting applications.
Safety standards for lighters to prevent the unsafe ignition of these devices such as by a child are set forth in 16 C.F.R. §1212. To comply with the safety standards one solution uses a mechanical lock that locks the trigger or push button into an “off” position such that the trigger cannot be depressed and the torch cannot be ignited. The torch or lighter may only be ignited if the mechanical trigger lock is unlocked allowing the trigger to be depressed.
The present invention provides an alternative mechanism for preventing the unsafe operation of a torch or lighter that interrupts the flow of electricity from the igniter to the burn tube to thereby prevent ignition of the fuel.